bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:PrinzukiCifer/Original Concept of "The Daydreamer"
Overview The Daydreamer is a once thought to be a mythical creature that only exists in books and folk tales. This individual is not belonging to any race (Human, shinigami, Arrancar, etc...), instead, he belongs to all of it, making him very unique. The Daydreamer is a powerful being that has the primary ability of manipulating reality, but only to an extent. He really could create or destroy anything in just a snap of his fingers except one thing – life. Although he has such capability, he only uses it if he needs to, or it wouldn’t really change the entire course of stuff. He knows what he must do, although at times, he does not know why he must do it; he just knows that he must do it. He would not do something so grave or something too significant, (such as kill a main antagonist with just a snap of his finger, or make Las Noches explode to bits, or make the earth orbit another star), if it is not what is meant to be. This powerful being is supposed to be Prince, (but due to ‘overpowering’ reasons, he could not be it in this wikia), so instead, the arcs were manipulated that the antagonists would simply mistake him to be, and Prince denying it (but with hint of lying about denying it). The Daydreamer could also manipulate the fate of one person, maneuvering the chain of events that an object would encounter that could probably change the entire course of its life (Like how the Daydreamer manipulates the fate of his subordinates so that they would all arrive to him.). But most often, he manipulates their fate subconsciously, to the point that he is even unsure if he really did manipulate someone’s fate. The Daydreamer’s appearance and personality is supposed to be Prince’s, but was changed to unknown. His history is unknown too, as far as the public is concerned, he just existed. Powers & Abilities Except for manipulating reality, he has various exceptional abilities. The Daydreamer is also a shinigami, therefore he also possess a zanpaktou, as an Arrancar/Visored, he also has a Ressureccion, as an enchantress, so on and so forth. His physical strength, endurance, speed, amount of reiatsu is neither vast nor immense - it is infinite. That is why he lifted Kris zanpaktou despite the special ability, and why even the highest Arrancars or officials could literally disintegrate by his mere reiatsu. (I know it is ''overpowering, but I try to balance it by making him tentative and do not use it that much as much as possible.) His intelligence also is high above average. His strategy and tactics skills are really great and he could trick even the entire Gotei 13 if he would really want to. Even in battles he is very good in creating plans and tactics to quickly finish a fight. His decision making abilities on the other hand, is very odd; sometimes, it doesn’t make any sense, if you ask him ''“Why?” ''he would reply, ''“I don’t know.” ''But in the end, his decisions are ''always ''revealed to be right. One reason for this is because of his one great ability, he knows ''what must happen. ''He couldn’t always figure out why things he sees must happen, but he would make sure that they do, and most often his decisions would make sense in the end. Another unique ability of his is manipulating reiatsu; focusing it to one spot or to an orb or shape it resembling fabrics, hammers, or whatever imaginable. By focusing his massive reiatsu, he is able to make his reiatsu appear captain, lieutenant-class, human, or even hide it ''completely. Also, by focusing his huge reiatsu in small manifestations, its raw power is compressed to the little'' spots or shapes, making then more powerful ''per inch, rendering them extremely destructive. Even though he has these grave abilities, every time he fights he levels himself to his opponent to give a fair fight. He would first use a weak ability, and if it fails to defeat the enemy, he raises his bar. Also he can ''be defeated, how? If he allows it (Like when he was defeated by Adam so Adam could prove his love for Alexis). He would allow his defeat if he knows that he must; how does he know? I don’t know, He just do. Zanpaktou His zanpaktou has no name, but has the shikai command, ''“Create”. ''Once released, it has the ability to form to anything conceivable, no matter the size, shape, or how much details it has, but he refuse to use it in inappropriate events, as much as possible he tries to keep level of his enemies. His zanpaktou also fires Getsuga Tenshou even in sealed state, and the Getsuga could also form the same way as the sword itself - to anything conceivable. Another special attribute of his zanpaktou (probably it’s most important and most powerful) is that; it is the ''father of all zanpaktou. Therefore, his zanpaktou has the abilities of any other zanpaktou that has ever existed; the only condition is that, the Daydreamer must know the owner of the zanpaktou, and the zanpaktou itself. Once the Daydreamer has fulfilled both conditions, he would be able to use any special ability of the zanpaktou. He does not copy the zanpaktou abilities, instead it is more correct to say that every other zanpaktou gained their powers from his, and that the Daydreamer’s zanpaktou has all these abilities and merely shares it to the others. His zanpaktou could also use any number of shikai abilities simultaneously, combining them in any way, using them in whatever method. Hollowification One more striking thing about the Daydreamer is his inner hollow; he does not have just one, but several or probably dozens. The current that he has seen and figured out are three. Each hollow has different masks, abilities, power, fighting style etc. Each hollow could take over him depending on the extreme emotion that he is feeling – Wrath, grief, dread, lust, vanity, ignorance, etc. each hollow seems to represent a powerful emotion that he has felt. But he has one main ''inner hollow, and that is the ''father of all hollows, therefore he has the power of all hollows, Visored, or Arrancars that has ever existed; the only condition is the same with that of his sword. The abilities are about the same as his zanpaktou; he could use any of it in any way, any time, use several abilities simultaneously, or even combine them for greater efficiencies – but again, he refuse to use such overshadowing ability cause he himself knows that it is unfair. There are some more notable abilities that he possesses, which are yet to be written. Remarks Well, I see that he is a little bit (sarcasm!)'' overpowering. One thing that balances it a bit is that, he himself realizes that his abilities are too powerful and therefore he refuse to use them to the extents that it would be excessive. Another thing is that, he ''knows what to do (although sometimes he doesn’t even know why) and what NOT to do, therefore, he would only do what he is supposed to perform. I know, I couldn’t publish this officially as a page of mine, (That would probably get the ‘article with overpowered material’ thingy and get deleted in two weeks or so... *frown*), that is why I published it in a blog. Well, I don’t know... I just really had the urge to publish what he really is supposed to be but ‘cannot be’. I’m also planning on separating the articles The Daydreamer ''and Prince himself. Hoof, (what a pain... kidding.) Well you could scrutinize, criticize, compliment, or condemn this – whatever. But I would appreciate it if you would use *light* words instead of the depressing ones; and please, don’t ban me :) Creator 'PrinzukiCifer''' I am a psycho... I know... And I don’t really care. Peace! ^_^ Category:Blog posts